Paopu
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Sora wants to talk about Kairi's addition to their childhood drawing but he can't seem to pin her down


_A/N: Happy Sokai Day! Sorry I've been AWOL. My life is finally calming down so maybe I will be posting something new before the year ends. We'll see. But in the mean time, thank you all for writing and I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments!_

* * *

 **Paopu**

 _A Post Kingdom Hearts 2 Snippet_

Their drawing had remained there as though it'd been waiting for him to come back.

He placed his gloved hand on its surface, feeling the smooth stone that featured Kairi's addition: her rendition of a paopu fruit being shared with him. The bubbling joy that spread through his stomach and chest was unimaginable. To think that after all this time, Kairi felt the same way. Sora grinned, refusing to move his hand from the image. There was something magical about it, something that made him feel–

"See something you like?"

Sora jolted, nearly jumping up through the ceiling of the Secret Place at the sound of her voice. Her giggles echoed throughout the cave walls as he tried to steady his frenzied heartbeat. She'd always been great at catching him off guard. He supposed some things never changed as he retracted his hand from the stone and shoved both behind his head in a mock casual pose.

"H-Hey, Kairi."

With her hands linked behind her back, she strolled over to him. A knowing smile formed on her lips as her eyes found their drawing. Heat rose to his cheeks as he watched her slow, intentional movements. She placed her hand on the drawing where his had been and looked at him with eyes full of amusement and suspicion.

"I was just-!"

Her finger flew to his lips. Sora's eyes widened as she laughed at him.

"Let's not talk about it now," she suggested without meeting his eyes, "It can wait for when we're home for good."

Sora couldn't argue with her (had he ever been able to?). In fact, he couldn't say anything. He was completely dumbstruck as she took his hand and led him out of the Secret Place.

At the time he'd had no complaints. His hand was in hers. They were together. At that moment everything had felt right in the worlds but that feeling was fleeting. There were times in the coming years that Sora regretted not saying something to Kairi. He never would've predicted they'd be separated so frequently, and that it would take so long to restore the balance of Light and Dark. He had hoped Kairi would never have to fight, but since those were the only times he truly got to be around her, he was grateful for it. No matter how his stomach plummeted every time something or someone attacked her.

She dismissed all his concerns in true Kairi fashion. With a sassy smile and stubbornness, she asserted that she was happy to do what she could and refused to linger on the sidelines anymore. She took to the Keyblade like a natural, in fact, Yen Sid seemed to believe she could rival Riku and Sora. It was hard for him to cope with sometimes, especially when she was gone on missions of her own. Donald and Goofy comforted him as much as they could, but he always wondered if she was okay or imagined scenarios in which she was in peril.

Kairi knew how he worried. In the brief moments they shared over the years, she made sure he knew she was fine as much as she could. Sora appreciated this as much as he appreciated holding her in his arms whenever they were reunited. Her body felt better and better against his as they continued to grow and develop into young adults. It was like every time he saw her, it was for the first time. He couldn't tear his eyes from her smile, her slender frame, or her rounded hips. He was never sure what to do with the desire that surged inside his gut other than to hug her tightly and refuse to let go.

He did try to address his feelings, but Kairi always managed to evade his efforts. Every time he might've tried to kiss her or confess, she stopped him. If her finger wasn't enough, she found a way to change the subject. If Sora managed to bring the topic of his feelings up again, she'd talk about the state of the worlds. If Sora remained undaunted and tried to force it, she'd challenge him to a spar. It was both infuriating and endearing.

It was over now, though. The worlds were safe, and they were finally home. _And_ she couldn't escape.

Sora stood in the Secret Place longingly staring at the drawing that hadn't faded. Much like how his feelings for the spunky woman hadn't changed. Of anything, they'd matured alongside him. What had started as innocent admiration had transformed into an insatiable craving that only her presence could fix.

"I knew I'd find you here."

He smiled softly at the sound of her sweet voice. It'd become lighter and gentler and could soothe him no matter how he was feeling. He turned to face her with a deep breath. "You've always been good at tracking me down, huh?"

Sora's eyes roamed over every feature and curve of her body. The red hair that rested on her shoulders looked silky and smooth. He hoped to tangle his fingers in the strands before she cut it like he knew she was going to. Her skin also looked inviting, tanned from the sun and imaginably soft underneath his calloused hands. She was dressed in a simple, lilac dress that kept his eyes both above and below her thin waistline. She was so beautiful he could barely stand to not touch her. He could feel his hand twitching from the effort it took to restrain himself.

Her eyes smirked, clearly noticing his blatant staring. "How else would I have been able to keep up with you? You know I hate being left behind," she teased as she stepped closer, crunching on the sand underneath her sandals. She playfully bumped into him before resting her head on his shoulder.

A second hadn't even passed before he had his arm around her. His body ached to pull her fully into his arms. He couldn't do that, though. At least not yet. He had a plan.

"Kairi, we're home," he suddenly announced. He met her curious stare with another smile. "For good." Recognition lit her face. He detected a flash of nervousness as he turned toward her and placed both his hands on her waist. "And I believe there's something about this drawing we haven't talked about."

Obviously flustered, Kairi stammered, "Sora, we-"

His finger covered her soft lips. They felt delicious; he longed to cover them with his own. "I've had a bunch of time to think about this, Kai." He tilted his head toward the drawing. "When I first drew that paopu fruit, I was still in denial about how I felt. I was a kid, ya know? But I was sure about my feelings when I saw what you'd added. I've wondered why you didn't want to talk about it then, and there were so many times I was scared I'd never get to tell you. But that doesn't matter anymore. Kairi, you gotta know I'm in love with you. I have been all this time and it's never going to change, so- Kairi?"

The tears trickling down her cheeks stopped him. He brushed a drop away with his thumb, carefully gliding across her skin. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong," he whispered softly, kicking himself for being so presumptuous. Just because he couldn't restrain his feelings anymore didn't mean Kairi was ready.

"Oh, Sora," she choked, leaning into his touch, "You haven't changed at all. I've loved you all this time too."

His jaw dropped. He'd had a feeling, but she'd never made it so clear until now. Hearing her actually say the words was _so_ indescribable. All he could do was gape at her with his hand against her cheek.

She giggled, grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his before Sora could even register what was happening. His world became her lips. Her enticing, pink lips that seemed to melt against his with every touch. She attempted to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her waist and leaned into her. He was so close to her he could wrap himself within her tropical scent. He could never have enough of her. He _would_ never have enough of her. And judging from the wonderful sounds she was making, she was thinking the same thing.

Breaking for air, he rested his forehead against hers. "Kairi."

"Yes, Sora?"

"Should we get a paopu fruit?"

She giggled again. "You know, I'd thought we already shared one years ago."


End file.
